<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we will meet each other (don't miss me) by pumpkabooSK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955022">we will meet each other (don't miss me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkabooSK/pseuds/pumpkabooSK'>pumpkabooSK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the seoul institute [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Use of Nunchucks, actually there's not much shadowhunter stuff in this, basically a shadowhunter AU but warped by all the vampire/werewolf/faerie fics I've read, can be read as platonic or romantic, not actually dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkabooSK/pseuds/pumpkabooSK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wen Junhui has a lot of practice running. At least the Shenzhen Institute gave him a headstart when he was turned into a vampire some fifty years ago. When he hears of an unorthodox clan leader in Korea, he’s leaving without a second thought. Finally shaking off the dark shadow that's been following him, for the first time in years he seems to have found his place among the Moorat Hotel's clan of vampires. Until Xu Minghao returns from the dead, ash leaves woven through his curly hair, the curve of his ears sharper than a seraph blade.</p><p>Or, Minghao finally shows up after half a century of being dead and Junhui Does Not Believe It.</p><p>(part of a larger Shadowhunter!AU that hopefully will be written one day, but can be read as a standalone fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun &amp; Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the seoul institute [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we will meet each other (don't miss me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is part of a wider shadowhunter!AU that I've been thinking up for a while, but like most fics I currently have too many ideas and not enough writing. all you really need to know for this fic is:</p><p>junhui: vampire, former shadowhunter<br/>minghao: half-faerie, half-shadowhunter</p><p>jun thinks minghao has been dead since he was turned into a vampire and left the clave. he came to korea to escape someone unknown who's been following him and now stays in jeonghan's hotel. this is the scene where minghao finally reveals his identity as the person who's been following him (and he just had to do it in the most dramatic way possible)</p><p>unbetaed, please forgive any errors that I may have missed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man rises from where he is crouched over the demon’s ashes, back facing Jun. With a practiced snap, the nunchucks come to a rest in his hand, the warehouse ringing with the echo of it.</p><p>“Junhui.” He exhales, voice tempered with a strange emotion, almost as if he had been waiting for this moment. Jun’s breath catches, long-buried memories wrenched forward at the man’s voice.</p><p>“No…M-Minghao?” The man turns to face Jun, and the light rakes clarity across his oh, so, so, so familiar face. Jun could spend another hundred years wandering this earth and still trace the contours of that face in his dreams. The curse of living, if he can call what he does that, is to remember the dead. Minghao is-</p><p>“But you’re dead. You <em>died, </em>this is another go-” he breaks off before he can finish, face twisting in pain before he continues, “-another fucking trap, isn’t it?” He shifts into a defensive stance, fangs sliding out. A snarl rips from his throat at whoever had thought it would be a good idea to impersonate his best friend. How dare he spit on Minghao’s memory like this?</p><p>“What, Jun, Jun-ge, I’m not, it's not a-” Not-Minghao’s eyes widen in confusion, his eyebrows raising in the way it always did when he was trying to placate Junhui during training sessions. The uncanny resemblance throws Junhui off for a moment, his feet feeling less than steady as he remembers a happier time, in a happier life. <em>He’s gone. He’s dead, </em>Jun rebukes himself as he throws himself at the person wearing Minghao’s face, dagger slicing downwards in a deadly arc. The man neatly dodges out of the way, blocking Jun’s second swing with a blur of steel and chains.</p><p>“Wow, you’re really going all the way with this, huh?” he spits, “using his weapon, wearing his face, you bastard.” The sight of the nunchucks - Minghao’s nunchucks - riles him up even further, vampire speed pushing the man into a corner. Junhui may only have a dagger, but he’d spent ten years of his childhood sparring with a nunchuck-crazy Minghao. Whoever this man was, there wasn’t any way he could duel with them well enough to beat Junhui if he wasn’t Minghao.</p><p>“Jun-ge, can you stop and listen-” Not-Minghao parries Junhui’s attack, frowning when he finds nowhere else to retreat. He hesitates, lip pulled between his teeth, mimicking a habit that sends Junhui’s heart singing <em>what if, what if- </em>he shakes off the memories, eyes burning as he lunges under the man’s defense, dagger aiming for his heart.</p><p>Not-Minghao suddenly blurs into motion, moving too quickly for even Junhui to follow. The next thing he knows, his head is ringing from the impact of the ground, his blade lying a few meters away. The man kneels over him, pinning his arms above him, face close enough that he can make out Minghao’s pupil, dark with adrenaline. He breathes heavily, his other hand holding the nunchucks loosely above Junhui’s head. The silver weapon catches the light</p><p>“What the-“</p><p>“I told you, you're a terrible fighter when you're angry. Will you listen to me now?” The voice is dry, full of the self-possession that Minghao always has, always had-</p><p>“Just kill me, if that’s what you’re here for! Stop dragging this out!” Junhui shuts his eyes. He curses and thanks whatever deity whose name he can’t say that he at least got to see Minghao’s face one last time in this world before he crossed the bridge into the next. Go-Buddh-Yahw-whatever, how can he sound so much like Minghao? The way the edges of his words slur into dialect, each like the prick of a needle. Even as he lies there, waiting for the final blow, an image of one of their sparring lessons from before flashes into his mind, them in the same position, Minghao’s eyes glinting with barely suppressed humour as he stares down at Junhui. Wait. <em>Eyes?</em></p><p>Junhui’s eyes fly open as he takes in, really takes in the man’s face for the first time since he’d encountered him. It’s Minghao’s face, the phantom blade twisting in his gut at the sight of him leaving no doubt about it, but: There is a faint scar bisecting his cheek, where there hadn’t been before. His cheekbones are more prominent, what little fat he had had taken away. And his eyes, oh Mother of Mercy, Guanyi-<em>his eye.</em></p><p>One eye is the calm, swirling pool of brown that once was his forever and never. The other is the untarnished grey of cold iron and elf bolt, the sky of a battlefield long picked over by ravens and…The Wild Hunt. Why would a stranger do such an imperfect copy of Minghao’s face, instead of appearing the same as when Junhui last saw him? His thoughts are racing faster than he can keep up with, a Ferris wheel loosened to roll down a hill, its passengers’ shrieks hardly audible over the howling of the wind. Minghao waits patiently, body in perfect stillness, the pressure of his hands and the weight on Jun’s hips as steady as an oak in a storm.</p><p>“Yanan…lied to me?” He says. Minghao blinks, clearly not expecting those to be the first words out of his mouth, but Junhui is focusing very hard on the issue of <em>how did I not find out that Minghao was alive </em>which is clearly more important than that of <em>holy shit Minghao’s alive. </em>Because if it’s one thing he’s learnt from Jeonghan, is that compartmentalizing is always the best strategy to everything.</p><p>“No, he didn’t know, I believe. Only the Council knew. They spread the news that I was dead, so the Institutes would let down their guard. I was sent to the-“</p><p>“The Wild Hunt,” Junhui interrupts, the Ferris wheel finally reaching the bottom, the story unfolding before him. “they sent you there. That’s why your eye changed.” A tiny, tenuous smile blooms across Minghao’s face.</p><p>“I knew you could figure it out. Didn’t I always say that even without logic, you’re still the most logical one?” He releases Junhui’s wrists, bringing his hand down to brush against his cheek. Junhui blinks dumbly when Minghao shows him the reddish-tinged liquid that stains his fingers. Oh. Are those his tears?</p><p>A sob, then two, wrenches from his chest in the quiet. Minghao’s weight shifts, his hands pulling Junhui up into a sitting position. Junhui grabs at him when he sits back on his heels, fingers curling into the lapels of Minghao’s jacket just as he starts to pull away. <em>Don’t go. Please don’t leave me again.</em> Minghao stills, his hands falling by his side, as if he doesn’t know what to do. Junhui muffles an undignified gasp into the front of Minghao’s shirt, the smooth fabric dampening with his tears.</p><p>“I won't.”</p><p>“What?” Junhui peers up at him. He must look a mess, all tears and snot, but Minghao is just looking at him with his mismatched eyes, warm like sun-browned oak and the sea at Xichong in the summer. Minghao looks at him like he’s-like he’s someone to be cherished, someone he wants to protect. The feeling that surges up to his throat as he is trapped by that gaze, a thousand words begging to be set free is foreign and familiar all at once.</p><p>“I will not leave you again, Wen Junhui. Whenever you reach out your hands, I will be there for you.” Junhui blinks hard, fighting back another wave of tears at Minghao’s earnest words. The promise they had made all those years ago being repeated now, even as they weren’t the Shadowhunters they were before-there is only one answer he can give. He smiles up at Minghao, voice steady when he replies.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MY I I I I I I I I IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII<br/>honestly I’m just so sad how did I write myself into this I wish I could write well enough to bring out the emotion I want for this plot but I’m just a sad tool who read the lyrics of My I for both versions and now thinks that The8 is a genius lyricist (the last two sentences and the title of this fic are from the Chinese version of My I!).</p><p>some trivia:<br/>- xichong beach is a nice beach in shenzhen, where jun is from<br/>- vampires can't say god, and i'm assuming the variations of it as well, which is why jun keeps cutting off when he tries to say God, Buddha, Yahweh, and Guanyin<br/>- yanan is a warlock! jun asked him about minghao and he told him the clave executed him (why? find out in a future fic that will 100% be written!)<br/>- jun joined jeonghan's vampire clan and lives in the Moorat hotel (if anyone can guess who's the girl group member working with jeonghan I will deadass write the next part of this series in a day)</p><p> </p><p>thanks for reading my first bits of seventeen-related writing! please leave kudos/comments if you'd like to see more of this verse (this author is desperate for validation :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>